character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Toothless (Canon)/The Forgotten Fox
Summary Toothless is a night fury, the rarest, most dangerous dragon, he was first seen attacking the Hairy Hooligan Village, that particular night, he was shot down by the chief of the Hairy Hooligans' son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He fell from the sky, losing one of the sides on his tail. However Hiccup could not bring himself to kill Toothless, and instead, he befriended the dragon, building him multiple new tail fins, including one that lets him fly on his own, Toothless would later go on to become the King of all Dragons, and be led to the hidden world, where he would go to live the rest of his life. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least 9-A | At least 8-B | Possibly High 8-C | 7-B | High 6-C Name: Toothless Origin: How To Train Your Dragon Gender: Male Age: 20 (Valka said Toothless was Hiccup's age) Classification: Dragon, Night Fury. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Flight, Echolocation, Mind Manipulation (As the King of all Dragons, he can manipulate the minds of other dragons), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Drago's Bewilderbeast twice, once without Hiccup's help) Attack Potency: Athlete (Defeated Hiccup) | Small Building Level (Can one-shot multiple Viking houses) | City Block Level (Defeated the Red Death) | Large Building Level+ (One-shot Krogan, who should be superior to Viggo, who survived falling from the top of a volcano to the inside and also survived Lava hitting his face) | City Level (Defeated the Bewilderbeast, who should be this category through sheer size, his ice ruined the Isle of Berk) | Island Level+ (Scales to the screaming death, who sank multiple islands and was going to sink Dragon Island, which is much bigger than berk) Speed: Superhuman (On foot, easily kept up with a speed stinger, these dragons are fast enough to run on water) | Supersonic (Created a sonic boom when nosediving) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged lightning from the sky, and easily reacted to and dodged lightning from the Skrill, should be similar speed when using lightning to increase his speed) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Easily lifted a Monstrous Nightmare) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Athlete Level (Was about to be killed by a pocket knife) | Small Building Level (Survived a fall from several metres) | City Block Level (Survived the blast that killed the Red Death) | City Level (Tanked an attack from the Bewilderbeast) | Island Level+ (Tanked an attack from the screaming death) Stamina: High (Can keep flying for hours on end) Range: Extended melee range | Several hundred metres with plasma blasts Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least Animalistic (Very intelligent for a dragon, capable of displaying and understanding multiple emotions) Weaknesses: Prior to HTTYD3, Toothless could not fly on his own. Notable Attacks/Techniques '''Plasma Blast: '''A blast of plasma '''Charge Shot: '''A charged plasma blast '''Barrel Roll Multiple Blast: '''Spins around and fires multiple blasts, usually used to sink ships. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive: Category:The Forgotten Fox Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6